


Cálidos

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: E, após todas as suas lutas, ele não imaginava que seu destino acabaria daquele jeito.





	Cálidos

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Ele respirava como uma pessoa que dorme, lenta e suavemente. Deitado no chão, observava o homem de sobretudo. Kuroro sorriu-lhe, mas não havia nada de cálido no gesto. Cálidos eram os olhos do Kuruta. Olhos que antes extravasavam ódio, mas agora eram apenas como a chama suave de uma vela no escuro. Kurapika não tinha mais voz. Ela tampouco era necessária. Não havia mais o que dizer ou sentir. O Kuruta fracassara. E seu fracasso sorria para ele, um sorriso sem gentileza, feito apenas de quietude. Kuroro ajoelhou-se e tocou seus cabelos.

— Meu nobre oponente, foi uma bela luta.

Kurapika mordeu o lábio com força, sentindo o gosto do sangue.

— Teus olhos são mesmo fascinantes. Honraste teu clã. Podes ter certeza disso.

Kuroro mexeu nos cabelos dourados, como se tecesse uma carícia.

— Não te preocupes, não roubarei teus olhos. Descansa agora, meu nobre oponente. Finalmente encontrarás aqueles que te eram queridos.

O líder Ryodan levantou-se e caminhou para longe. Kurapika não conseguiu chamá-lo. Ele não tinha mais voz. E logo não tinha mais nada.


End file.
